


akdcueggsjfugdgbsnekx

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thia took 2 hours and alot of hero charger shots to do





	akdcueggsjfugdgbsnekx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombrastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrastrike/gifts).

IK GOT TO FLIPPIN X RANK ZSKAYZFUDIDVD THIS WAS SUCH A WASTE OF TIMEE

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(Btw what are your ranks?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thia took 2 hours and alot of hero charger shots to do


End file.
